Emotions Erupt
by Youkai55
Summary: This is the predecessor to Charley's gift.
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the story.**

Vincent, Throttle, and Modo had finished washing their bikes when Vincent decided that his brothers needed to cool down from the hot Chicago sun. He clutched the charged hose behind his back and then asked, "Hey guys, don't you think it's a little warm?"

Throttle was still polishing the tank on his bike when he heard Vincent's question. He turned his head to see Vincent standing there with his hands behind his back and his tail whipping back and forth as well as the mischievous grin on the white mouse's face. "Just what are you up to Vinne?"

"Who me?" Vincent replied putting on one of his more innocent faces.

"Yeah you!" Throttle said. He then noticed the hose behind the white mouse's back and said, "If you are even thinking of turning that hose on us, both Modo and I will skin you alive!"

Vincent knew that Throttle and Modo would never actually hurt him, no matter what joke he pulled on them. He said, "You guys are no fun anymore." He then pulled out the hose from behind him and sprayed his best friends, soaking them to the bone right before he got on his bike and took off as he said, "That should lighten you guys up!"

Both Throttle and Modo wiped the water from their faces, looked at the other in silent agreement, then Modo said, "Charley ma'am is going to be in for a wild ride with him."

"What are you talking about Modo?" Throttle asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the change in both Vinnie and Charley since we arrived?" Modo asked as he mounted his bike. "Even though they both will deny it till the end of time, Vinnie and Charley have fallen I love with each other."

Throttle mounted his bike, started it, and asked, "When did this happen? When we were at the garage yesterday, I thought she was going to kill him when his flirting got a little too far, yet again."

Modo started his bike, flipped his visor down, then said, "It's an act for us bro. They are in love with each other. Wait until you see them again, back at the garage I actually caught them holding hands and almost kissing."

"Almost?" Throttle asked.

"I sort of knocked over a display of oil cans while I was spying on them. Let's get to the garage before Charley ma'am uses him as a hand rag or something," Modo said as he took off.

Charley had just finished working on a bike for a very prominent client. She wiped her brow with her greasy hand, leaving black streaks on her cheeks. She stood up from the stool she was sitting on, rested her weight on one hip, then asked herself, "I wonder what my furry trouble makers are doing now?" She picked up a garage rag from the toolbox to her left, wiped her hands, and walked over to the window. As she looked out over the city, she said, "Especially that young, hunky, lovable, white trouble maker."

Leaning against the wall of the garage stood Vincent who was mesmerized by the movements of the auburn haired mechanic. He swore, he could just stare are her for hours and never get tired of just watching her. Vincent then heard what she said, and said himself as he confidently walked over to her, "Why don't you ask him."

Charley turned around to see the white muscle-bound mouse walking over to her. Her body moved on its own accord and ran to him and almost collided into his sturdy frame.

Vinnie caught her in his strong arms, wrapping them around her waist, bringing her close enough to him where he could feel the heat radiating off of her body. Seeing that the bangs of her hair were in her face, he moved them back into place with his right hand. Vinnie then noticed the grease smudges on her cheeks and said as he grabbed a clean shop towel, "Grease and oil does not belong on your face, doll."

Charley felt his very gentle caresses as he wiped the grease from her face and loved having him hold her tight like they were now. It was his constant flirting and those caresses that made her heart flutter, especially when he called her those little pet names that he swore he never used on another woman, or mouse before. They were only for her.

Vinnie wiped the grease from her cheeks and inhaled the scent of lilac and jasmine from the shampoo she used. This was only one of the things that drew him to the lovely mechanic like a moth to a flame. Between her always smelling like flowers, her brain that always outwitted him and his brothers, and not to mention a body that most models would kill to have, the Martian mouse was hooked and was damn sure he didn't want to be let go. "That's much better babe," he said as he looked into those green eyes of hers and his heart jumped in his chest, begging him to take things further with her. On impulse, he started to draw his mouth closer to hers, tilted his head ever so slightly, and closed his eyes in anticipation of their lips meeting.

Charley followed suit as she closed her eyes, and stretched so they could share this moment together.

Just before they kissed, Throttle and Modo entered the garage and noticed them in a tight embrace and their lips perilously close to each other's.

Modo coughed into his fist to make the two lovers aware of their presence.

Both Charley and Vinnie turned their heads towards Modo and Throttle and noticed them standing at the garage's entrance with their arms crossed and a smirk on their faces. Vinnie then said, "She had something in her eye and I was examining it to make sure it wasn't going to get infected."

"Is that what you were doing Vincent?" Throttle asked. "To me it appeared that you were about to play Tonsil Hockey with her."

"Then you need to have your specs adjusted Throttle," Vinnie replied without letting go of Charley.

"If that is the case, then I need to have my eyeball cleaned because I saw the same thing he did Vincent," Modo said.

Vincent gave Charley an affectionate squeeze, let her go, then said as he walked over to his bike, "Then you both need to have your eyes checked. Let's go out on patrol before you blind mice get yourselves into trouble." He started his bike and took off out of the garage, not waiting for his friends.

The three watched him leave the garage, then Charley said, "You two had better catch up to him before he does something that we all will regret. Now go."

"Yes ma'am," The mice replied in unison then they turned around and left the garage, leaving Charley alone again with her thoughts.

After they left, she said, "What is wrong with you Charley? You are behaving like a teenager with her first crush when he is around." She rubbed her cheek where he touched her not that long ago and blushed as the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. She then said as she kicked an empty oil can, "That idiot had made me fall for him! I'm actually in love with a five foot ten, Martian Mouse!"

On the outside of the garage, hidden from sight, a large figure loomed in a dark corner, waiting for the mice to leave so he could grab the mechanic as he was ordered to. He watched the white mouse leave first followed by his friends shortly afterwards. He checked his gas gun one last time before leaving his position and heading towards the garage's entrance.

Vincent circled back to the garage, wanting to continue what he and Charley were doing right before they were interrupted. He zoomed into the garage surprising Charley, jumped off of his bike, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Charley wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, reveling in the feeling of his lips against hers.

The would-be assailant noticed the white mouse tear back into the garage and ducked down behind a dumpster. He watched as the mouse dismounted his bike, embraced the female mechanic, and kissed her. He then said, "The babe as a thing for one of the mice. Too bad for them, this little romance is going to be short lived if the boss man has anything to say about it."

Vincent pulled back out of their kiss then said, "That was amazing Charley."

She was still in shock that he kissed her the way he did. She eventually stroked his furry cheek as she asked, "Why did you kiss me Vin?"

"Charley-babe, if you haven't noticed. Things have changed between us, a lot. We have gone from flirting with each other to something much stronger. I've fallen in love with you and by the way you kissed me back, you have fallen I love with me," Vincent said.

Charley withdrew her hand and said, "Whoa wait a minute Vinnie. Who said anything about love? I..I like you but I don't know about loving you."

Vinnie took both of her hands in his then said, "You're lying Charley. I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide your feelings for me any longer. You love me just as much as I love you."

She turned her head away from him and said, "I don't know what I feel Vin. I admit, I never felt like this with any other man before and it scares me."

Vinnie placed his right hand under her chin and brought her head around to face his. He peered deeply into those pools of green and gave into temptation as he kissed her again.

Charley returned his kiss and even deepened it by slipping her tongue into his mouth, tasting him for the first time.

Vinnie was not expecting her to amp up the kiss the way she did. His eyes went wide when her tongue glided over his. He eventually pulled back to look into her eyes again, then said, "Charley-girl, that was…wow! I've been with many women in the past and I have never been kissed like that before."

Charley pulled out of his embrace, rested her weight on one hip, crossed her arms, then said, "One, I don't want to hear about your conquests ever again! Two, if I ever hear about you kissing another woman, not only are we done, I will stick a very large wrench into a place it was never meant to see. Do I make myself clear Vincent?"

Vinnie placed his right hand over his heart, held his left in the air, and responded, "I promise, never again will you hear how many girls I have been with." He turned around and headed back to his bike. Vinnie mounted the bike, out his helmet on, and grabbed the hand grips. He turned his head tack to her and said, "I love you, doll." He then took off.

Charley watched his disappear into the day. She eventually turned back towards one of the bikes she was supposed to be working on. She stopped at her toolbox and kicked it with her boot. "That damn mouse! Why did I have to fall in love with him?"

"Don't know toots but you won't have to worry about that rodent for much longer," Greasepit said right before he launched a gas grenade into the garage.

Charley quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand, but it was too late. The gas overcame her, knocking her out.

Greasepit walked over to her, picked her up, and put her over his left shoulder. He then pulled a note out of his pants and left it on her toolbox before he left.

Vinnie was riding through Downtown Chicago when he was forced to stop at a traffic light. He turned his head to the right and caught sight of something sparkling in a store window. When the light changed, he rode around the block and parked his bike in front of the store. Vincent dismounted the bike and went over to the store. He looked into the window and found what was sparkling in the day light. It was a ring with a decent sized diamond mounted in the center. Mesmerized by the reflections of the ring, Vincent started to imagine what it would look like on Charley's finger. He made his decision and entered the store.

A young woman with long black hair and wearing a white blouse plus a short black skirt was standing behind one of the display cases when she heard the door open. She lifted her head from her work to see a large man whose body was very muscular walking into the store. She quickly scanned his hands to see if he was sporting a wedding band. Not seeing one, she undid the first two buttons of her blouse and leaned over the case before she asked, "Can I help you with something."

"Yes you can, I want to buy that ring in the store window please," Vincent said.

"Oh, which one did you have your eyes on?" she asked.

"The one in the center of the display," Vincent asked.

The woman went over to the sliding door that separated the store from the window display. She made sure to stretch her long legs behind her and bent over enough to make her skirt ride up high on her thighs.

Vinnie watched her move and being who he was, he was very tempted to see exactly how far those legs went. Then he shook his head to break this siren's spell. Then in order not to be tempted further, he focused his gaze to the floor instead of the flirty clerk.

She withdrew a tray of rings from the front window's display and brought them over to the display case Vinnie was standing in front of. She put the tray down and asked, "Which ring were you interested in again?"

Vinnie lifted his gaze to the tray resting on the display counter and immediately saw the ring he wanted. "The third one from the left on the top row," he said.

The clerk pulled the ring Vinnie was interested in from the tray and handed it to him. She watched as he examined the ring in his massive hands, and then asked, "So, who is the lucky lady?"

"Only the woman who has my heart on a chain and I hope she never lets go of it," Vinnie replied.

"Well, she is going to love this ring. Do you know her ring size?" the clerk asked.

Without removing his gaze from the ring, Vinnie replied, "Five and a quarter."

"That is amazing! Not many men know what their significant other's ring size is. You must really care for her," the clerk said.

"I certainly do, how much is this ring?" Vincent asked.

"That ring is going to set you back $3500.00," the clerk responded expecting him to hand the ring back.

Vinnie didn't bat an eye when he heard the price of the ring. He pulled his wallet out of his jeans and quickly counted out thirty five one-hundred dollar bills. Vinnie handed the bills to her and said, "I'll take it. Do you have a green box for the ring? Her eyes are this hauntingly beautiful shade of green."

"I think I have one in the back, please wait here and I will clean the ring for you," the clerk said as he walked into the back room.

Vinnie watched her disappear behind the door to the back room. He then said, "Tonight Charley. I hope you say yes to me."

The clerk returned with the ring a few minutes later. As she handed the box to Vinnie, she said, "Can I show you anything else?"

"No, thank you miss," he said as he took the box from her and walked out of the store. As the door closed behind him, he said, "If I wasn't so in love with Charley, I would have let her do whatever she wanted to me." He then mounted his bike and returned to the garage.

Throttle and Modo were already back at the garage and waiting for Vinnie to arrive.

"He is going to want to go over to the Tower and tear the thing apart when he finds out that Limberger kidnapped Charley ma'am," Modo said.

"No kidding big guy. How do we keep him under control when he finds out.." Throttle started to ask but was interrupted by Vinnie.

He asked, "When I find out what?"

"Vincent, you are going to want to sit down before I tell you," Throttle said.

"Why the hell would I need to sit down bro and where is Charley?" Vincent asked as his tail whipped back and forth indicating his uneasiness.

Modo handed him the note they had found on the toolbox and Vinnie read it. He let out this primal growl, grabbed a wrench from a nearby tool tray, and threw it at a cement wall. The wrench was thrown with such force; it embedded itself into the wall by a good few inches. Vincent screamed, "When I get my hands on Fishface, I'm going to filet him! How dare he take the only woman I care about! I'm going to kill him!"

The guys had never seen him acting like this before, especially over a female. "Vinnie, going there half-cocked is going to get you killed!" Throttle said. "We all love Charley and we are going to get her back."

Vinnie wasn't listening, he grabbed his helmet, got on his bike, and tore out of the garage so he could get Charley back.

Modo and Throttle followed close behind the white mouse as they rode through downtown Chicago. Thottle caught up to Vinnie and said, "You need to calm down bro."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! If that was Carbine, you would be doing the same thing I am and don't tell me you wouldn't act first and ask questions later!" Vinnie said before he twisted the throttle harder, causing his bike to accelerate faster than Throttle's.

Vinnie arrived at the tower, pulled out a large gun from one of his bike's hidden compartments, and fired the weapon. The weapon blew a hole in the side of the building, big enough for him to ride his bike through. He skidded to a stop right in front of a cell that held Charley. Vincent ripped the helmet off of his head, dismounted his bike, and ran over to the cell before he yelled, "Charley! Get away from the bars!"

Charley heard him but so did her captors. One of them said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you mousey."

Vincent was about to rip the cage door off of its hinges with his bare hands when he heard the minion speak. He ran over to the goon, grabbed him, and pulled his right fist back to his shoulder, threatening to punch the goon. He then said through a growl, "Let her out now and you might live to see the next five minutes!"

"I don't think so, either you back off or your girlfriend is going to go boom. There are enough explosives around her cell to level half of the city," The goon said.

Vincent lowered his fist then did something that his brothers hadn't expected. He let out a growl of frustration, grabbed the bars of her cage, and ripped them clear off of the cage with just his strength. Vincent then ran into the cage and pulled Charley to him and kissed her with all the passion he had in his body right in front of his brothers.

Both Throttle and Modo's mouths dropped open when the young mouse kissed the mechanic right in front of them.

While Vincent showered Charley with his love, the goon slowly backed out of the room but before he left, he flipped a small switch and said, "That is so cute. A Martian mouse is in love with a human. Too bad you all are going to be ash in about a minute. Bye Bye vermin!" he slipped out of the room and a large steel door closed behind him.

"Vinnie, not that I want to interrupt you but we need to get out of here and I mean now!" Modo said.

Charley broke their kiss, rubbed the side of Vinnie's face, and said, "We are going to need to have a little talk, when we are no longer in danger of being blown up. Care to give a lady a lift?"

Vinnie smiled at her comment, then said, "Nothing would make me happier." He picked her up, carried her over to his bike, and put her on it. Vincent then got on his bike in front of Charley and she wrapped her arms around his waist. As she snuggled into his large frame, he turned his head to look at Charley then said, "I'll see you guys back at the scoreboard later," before he took off towards the garage.

Vincent pulled in front of the garage and Charley pushed a button on her key fob to open the garage door. After the door opened, he rode inside and shut off his bike.

Charley dismounted the bike and walked over towards her toolbox. She was definitely nervous about the talk they were going to have in the next thirty minutes.

Vincent got off of the bike, took off his helmet, and starting walking towards her when he heard, "Stop right there and don't come any closer."

"What's wrong Charley?" Vincent asked after he stopped dead in his tracks.

Charley wrapped her arms around herself but did not turn to face him and said, "I need to know something and I want the truth."

"I have never lied to you doll, ever. What do you want to know?" Vincent asked.

"This afternoon when we were alone, you kissed me and I kissed you back. I need to know, how you really feel about me Vincent?" she asked as she spun around to face him.

Vincent fingered the box containing the ring as he took a deep breath, then closed the distance between the two of them.

"I asked you not to come any closer! Are you that dense to not see that I don't want you near me right now?" Charley screamed.

Vincent didn't stop though. He got into her personal space, grabbed her hands in his, looked into her eyes, and finally answered, "Charley, when I first met you the only thing I saw was a very shapely woman who I wanted to be my next partner in my bed. Then over the years, I started feeling very different about you. I wanted to be with you, just to be near you. Very recently I realized that I don't want to be without the mechanic that I have fallen madly in love with. So I did something today to rectify that situation." He dropped to one knee, pulled out the box from his bandolier, and asked as his eyes never left hers, "Charlene Davidson, the words best and sexiest mechanic, would you do me the honor of letting me call you Charlene Van Wham? Will you marry me?"

Charley watched as the man she had fallen in love with was down on his knee asking her to marry him. She started to shake while he waited for a response from her. Charley finally responded, "Vinnie, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Vincent said

"Then yes, I will marry you Vincent," Charley answered.

Vincent sprung to his feet, wrapped his arms around her waist, and just before he kissed her, he opened the box, withdrew the ring, and slipped it on her finger.

The kiss they shared was so intense that it rocked them both to the core. She pulled back from the kiss, then said, "I love you Vincent Van Wham."

"I love you too, Mrs. Charlene Van Wham." He said and smiled down at her. He then asked, "How many kids do you want, babe?"

Charley stroked the fur on his cheek, and answered, "At least two, would you care to start making them now?" After she spoke, she walked away from him with her hips swaying, enticing the young mouse to join her.

After she left him alone in the garage, he gulped, then asked himself, "What have I gotten myself into?" He then took off after his new fiancée.

End of Story.


End file.
